Problemática Preguiça
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "O que mais me irrita nesse mundo são as pessoas preguiçosas. Aquelas que não querem saber de nada do que está acontecendo no mundo, estão pouco se lixando para a vida, são folgadas e só sabem reclamar. Aliás, odeio preguiça."


**Problemática Preguiça**

O que mais me irrita nesse mundo são as pessoas preguiçosas. Aquelas que não querem saber de nada do que está acontecendo no mundo, estão pouco se lixando para a vida, são folgadas e só sabem reclamar. Aliás, odeio preguiça. Já fui até fã daquela cantora, Eliana, por causa de sua música que diz no refrão "Xô preguiça, xô preguiça", mas não sou mais. Se bem que dá vontade de cantar esse trecho àqueles folgados... Inclusive e principalmente a Nara Shikamaru, um gênio que tem o QI acima de 200, porém o rei dos preguiçosos. Ele me irrita, mas ainda é importante para mim.

- Isso é problemático... – murmurou o moreno.

- Para você, Shikamaru, tudo é problemático. – rebateu Sakura.

- Olhe só... Escrever um diário? Para quê?

- Asuma e duas esquisitices a parte. – resmunguei.

- Não vou escrever... – comentou Shikamaru. – Não quero gastar tempo do meu sono e cansar minha mão...

- Você é problemático, Shikamaru. – falei.

- Fique quieta, problemática. – mandou.

Eu calei a boca. Não que eu estivesse obedecendo-o, mas se continuasse falando, Shikamaru começaria a reclamar como uma velha. Então fiquei quieta para o meu bem. Não que eu não gostasse dele, mas ele irritava. Mas fazer o quê... Daquela vez estava certo. Para que escrevermos um diário? Não estava com saco nenhum para escrever o que fiz durante um dia inteiro.

O sinal do almoço bateu e eu dei graças a Kami-sama, pois já não estava agüentando mais a aula de Asuma-sensei, o professor encarregado de nossa classe. E pensar que a próxima aula seria de história. Ajeitei meu material de qualquer jeito e peguei o bentou que havia preparado. Olehi para a carteira do lado e Shikamaru dormia. Suspirei.

- Shikamaru, não vai comer? – perguntei.

- Estou com preguiça de ir comprar pão. Aqueles alunos são problemáticos. E fazer bentou é mais problemático ainda. – resmungava.

Era uma criança, concluí. Totalmente dependente... E talvez por isso, comi somente metade da minha comida e lhe ofereci o resto. Na realidade, todos os dias eram assim, então sempre levava comida a mais. Tinha dó da mulher que se tornasse esposa de Shikamaru.

Deixei o Nara na classe e fui procurar por Tenten-senpai. Era para eu estarmos no mesmo ano, mas no ano da morte de meus pais, fiquei cuidando de meus dois irmãos, Kankurou e Gaara, o que afetou na minha escolaridade. Resultado: repeti. Talvez a Mitsashi estivesse na sala, conversando com seu tão amado Hyuuga, então fui até lá.

- Tenten-chan querida da Temari! – chamei.

- Diga Temari-chan... – ela suspirou.

- Poderia vir comigo um minuto? É particular. – fuzilei Neji-senpai com o olhar.

- T-Tudo bem... Até depois, Neji. – hesitou um pouco e se despediu do rapaz.

- Diga... O que houve? – ela perguntou, até estarmos a uma distância considerável de seus amigos.

- Estou apaixonada. – declarei.

- Pelo Shikamaru, não é? – olhou-me divertida.

-... T-Talvez... – hesitei.

- Está escrito na sua cara que o ama, Temari-chan. – ela disse.

- H-Hontou? – indaguei corada.

- Hontou. – sorriu.

- Mas também não pode esconder seu amor platônico pelo Hyuuga para sempre também, senpai. – retruquei. – Veja, ele também está apaixonado por você. Daqui uns tempos estarão namorando.

Vi Tenten ficar vermelha, não sei se de vergonha ou raiva, mas mesmo assim sorri. Ela não me respondeu e voltou à sua sala, a passos firmes e uma aura maligna a sua volta. Chegava a dar medo. Fiquei ali até que não pudesse mais ver a silhueta de Tenten no corredor, que não tardou a sumir naquele monte de alunos. Voltei à sala de aula e encontrei Shikamaru ainda dormindo. Dei uma risada abafada e logo o sinal bateu.

Um mês se passou. O dia de entregar aquele maldito diário havia chego. Eu escrevi tudo o que fiz todos os dias. Foi cansativo, mas se ajudaria na nota, tudo bem. Olhei para o lado e reparei que o preguiçoso estava tirando um cochilo novamente. Cutuquei-o com o lápis e ele despertou. Olhou para mim, estava com uma cara terrível. Pegou o caderno e escreveu, com uma letra enorme "PROBLEMÁTICA". Sorri e voltei a prestar atenção na aula de Asuma.

- Deixem seus diários em cima da mesa, que passarei recolhendo-os. – avisou o professor.

- Hai. – todos os alunos responderam.

- Vou ler assim que chegar a minha mesa, a primeira página de todos os diários. – anunciou.

Aquele professor queria ferrar a vida de quase todos seus alunos, não? Vi Ino levantando-se para reclamar, mas logo foi parada por Sakura. A Yamanaka deveria ter escrito algo que Asuma-sensei não gostaria. Sorte a minha que na minha primeira página eu não escrevi nada que falasse mal a respeito do professor. Ouvi murmúrios baixos vindos de Shikamaru.

- O que houve? – questionei.

- A primeira página foi a única página que escrevi algo.

- Baka... – murmurei.

E o Sarutobi-sensei começou. Leu primeiro o de Ino, por "ironia", depois seguido do de Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Sai, alguns alunos que eu mal conhecia, e logo chegou ao meu. Suspirei. A primeira página, ainda assim, era comprometedora, mas escrevi somente o que estava tudo na minha cara, segundo Tenten. Asuma começou:

- Hoje foi um dia estranho. Asuma-sensei pediu para que fizéssemos um diário como tarefa. As aulas um tédio, como sempre. No intervalo fui procurar por Tenten-senpai e ao encontrá-la junto com o Hyuuga, a puxei para um lugar mais sossegado, para conversar melhor. Declarei que eu estava apaixonada por Shikamaru, o que ela afirmou estar escrito em minha cara. Rebati falando sobre ela e Neji-senpai. Voltei para sala e encontrei o Nara dormindo, o que não é novidade. Após a saída, voltei a casa e comecei os afazeres domésticos. Fiz a janta, dei uma organizada em casa e agora estou escrevendo no diário. Talvez seja isso por hoje. – finalizou. – Um tanto comprometedora a sua primeira página, não, Sabaku-san?

- Não ligo. Segundo a senpai, estava na cara. – respondi.

- Bem... Por último o de Shikamaru... – disse. – Talvez seja estranho, mas eu gosto da problemática. – leu. – Só isso?

- Meus dedos começaram a cansar... – falou. – Era problemático escrever um diário. – resmungou.

- Fazer o quê... – Asuma murmurou e o sinal tocou. – Dispensados.

Comecei a guardar o material bem rápido e esperei que todos fossem embora. Ficamos apenas eu e Shikamaru na classe. Comecei a andar quando o Nara levantou-se da cadeira e pegou sua mochila, para ir embora. Ele estava uns três passos na minha frente, então corri e parei ao seu lado, depositando-lhe um beijo na face. Ele corou de leve e olhou-me.

- Como você é problemática, Temari... – balançou a cabeça, em sinal negativo.

- Hum? – não entendi muito bem o que ele queria dizer.

Ficamos um minuto em silêncio. Até que Shikamaru o quebrou com um "Tsc... Você não tem jeito...". Puxou-me para si e selou nossos lábios. Logo aquele beijo se aprofundou e tive uma conclusão: para algumas coisas ele não era problemático... Muito menos preguiçoso. Dali em diante, estaríamos juntos para sempre. E eu teria de aturar sua preguiça problemática para o resto da vida. Mas fazer o quê... Eu ainda amava aquele preguiçoso... Mas só aquele preguiçoso.


End file.
